What's In A Name
by Sound-is-Silver
Summary: Because I simply didn't have a name, and he took it upon himself to give me one. -One Shot- Implied VenOc


Silver: Hiya! :D This is my first Kingdom Hearts fiction. Ever.

Califia: Umm . . . that's great Silver-Chan . . . too bad I'm not in it . . .

Silver: Oh but you're mentioned! A lot! Calandra do the disclaimer!

Calandra: Sound-is-Silver does not own the Kingdom Hearts Series. But she DOES own Califia and me.

"Talking_/Talking_" _'Thoughts' _

-Clavem-Ventus-

Castle Oblivion. Where memories are a deck of cards. A place where to lose is to find, and to find is to lose. Where all are lost forever.

'_Well, almost all."_ I thought quietly as I passed through the unchanging white halls. Why, oh why, did it have to be so hard to find anything in this place?

"I hate this stupid castle!" I yelled out, although the words were empty. How could a being hate anything, when they didn't _have_ a heart to hate with?

Sighing, I tugged the black gloves off my hands, staring at the pale skin beneath. I wasn't even an official member of the Organization. I was only here because I was Vexen's little play thing. His test subject. They didn't even think to give me a name, referring to me as 'it' or 'her'.

Suddenly, a strong gust of wind pushed my forward, pulling me along playfully. I soon found myself standing into front of a huge white set of double doors. And they were open.

Slipping into the large room, I noticed a throne standing in the middle of the room. Shuffling closer, I saw something. My knees gave out from under me at the sight in front of me. For sitting on the large chair was a boy. A familiar, blonde haired, boy. My, no my _other's_, childhood crush was resting there, fast asleep.

"Ventus . . ." my nonexistent heart warmed. I couldn't believe my eyes. "It's been a long time since I, no _she_, has seen you. Though, you probably don't remember Califia, do you?" I whispered to the wind.

I settled on the floor, pulling out a sketch pad and a pencil, and began to draw the scene in front of me. Naminé must have rubbed off on me. A smile came to my lips. She was sweet and kind and I just didn't understand why everyone else thought she was so useless. She only wanted a friend.

The wind blew once more, brushing my dark orange hair away from my face.

"_I remember her._" It was spoken softly. So much so that I barely heard it.

"V-Ventus?" His eyes were half open, showing the world his lifeless blue orbs.

"_You feel like her and sound like her, but you're not Califia. So who are you?_" I wasn't truly hearing him, I realized, but more like I was feeling his words. Biting my lip, I wished I hadn't stumbled across this room.

"I am a Nobody." This seemed to anger the blonde.

"_You're not a nobody! Who told you that!_" So I told him my story. I explained Nobodies, Heartless, and even Organization XIII to him. He didn't interrupt and when I finished, we sat in silence.

"_So you don't have a name, and you're Califia's Nobody?_"

"Yes."

"_Does that mean I won't ever see her again?_" Ventus sounded heart broken.

"More than likely."

"_Oh . . ._"

"I'm sorry." Rocking myself back and forth, I let my curiosity take over.

"Did you love her?"

"_W-what? I well . . . I-I . . ._" he paused, then rushed forward. "_Yeah. I love her._"

"She loved you too, Ventus." I told him with a smile. The wind around me warmed, and I knew that he was blushing.

"_So . . . you don't have a name?_" Well, wasn't he just full of questions?

"That's right."

"_Then how about I give you one!_" he sounded excited, although his face was as blank as ever.

"You'd do that?"

"_Yeah! Hmm . . . you sound a bit like a song bird . . . what about Calandra?_"

"Calandra . . ." I repeated the word slowly. "I like that. Does it mean anything?"

"_Singing bird._" A small, pure, smile rested on my features.

"Calandra it is!"

"'_I'm glad._" He chose his next words carefully. "_Calandra, you need to stop Namin__é__._"

"Naminé?" I spoke with confusion. Then, my eyes widened with realization. "But, when her work is done, Sora will help us regain our hearts." Ven seemed to groan in frustration.

"_It's hurting him. It's hurting ME. Calandra, my heart is inside Sora's._" I felt my stomach drop. I stood and walked towards him, my lips meeting his cheek.

"I'll protect you, Ventus. You and Sora. I'll convince Naminé to stop. So that maybe you and Califia will meet again someday. I promise." I stopped in front of the door as I made my way out, giving the room and the boy it hid one last smile.

And then I left, making sure the door was closed, determined to fulfill my promise.

The room was gone before I even left the hall. I never saw it again.

But Ven had one last thing to say to me.

"_Calandra, thank you._"

-Clavem-Ventus-

Silver: I am really proud of this!

Calandra: Why?

Silver: Oh, shut it!

Califia: Please review!


End file.
